<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Answers for Mary [Podfic] by ateliertamsin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795750">Answers for Mary [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin/pseuds/ateliertamsin'>ateliertamsin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Memory Loss, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin/pseuds/ateliertamsin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[PodFic, originally written by Jyou_no_Sonoko] Following the events of caos3, Mary Wardwell awakens as her prize pupil, Sabrina Spellman has left her: bound in her own home, her memories of the Spellmans wiped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/gifts">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieWards/gifts">spoilersXsweetie (EddieWards)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033">Answers for Mary</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Listen</strong><br/>
<iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53664886">Answers for Mary</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin">edenevanson</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 5:26</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-17473441/afm-1-2">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter has been updated from its first reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53664886">Answers for Mary</a></p><p><strong>Chapter:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53666689">Chapter 2</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin">edenevanson</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 11:56</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-17473441/answers-for-mary-2">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53664886">Answers for Mary</a></p><p><strong>Chapter:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53683531#workskin">Chapter 3</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin">edenevanson</a></p><p><strong>Length: </strong>11:28</p><p><strong>Readers Note</strong>: I apologize in this instance that perhaps the author had intended a different style of delivery. The reader, myself, had been invested emotionally, perhaps too much so, in the storytelling. Another version of this may be posted in the future to better align with the original author's intentions.</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-17473441/answers-for-mary-3">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53664886">Answers for Mary</a></p><p><strong>Chapter:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53690569">Chapter 4</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin">edenevanson</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 15:34</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-17473441/answers-for-mary-4">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53664886">Answers for Mary</a></p><p><strong>Chapter:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53715172">Chapter 5</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin">edenevanson</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 5:33</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-17473441/answers-for-mary-5">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: Please forgive me if my Latin declensions are bogus, in truth it has been a very long time since my linguistics classes.<br/>Reader's Note: Please forgive me if my Latin is also Bogus. I'm winging it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53664886">Answers for Mary</a></p><p><strong>Chapter:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53770435">Chapter 6</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin">edenevanson</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 9:04</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-17473441/answers-for-mary-6">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53889727">Answers for Mary</a></p><p><strong>Chapter:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53889727">Chapter 7</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin">edenevanson</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 10:57</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-17473441/afm-7">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53983804#workskin">Answers for Mary</a></p><p><strong>Chapter:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53983804">Chapter 8</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin">edenevanson</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 12:18</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-17473441/afm-8">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Listen</strong><br/>
<iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53664886">Answers for Mary</a></p><p><strong>Chapter:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/54354289">Chapter 9</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin">edenevanson</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 15:49</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-17473441/afm-9">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53664886">Answers for Mary</a></p><p><strong>Chapter:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/54375094#workskin">Chapter 10</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin">edenevanson</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 5:54</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-17473441/afm-10">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Listen</strong><br/>
<iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53664886">Answers for Mary</a></p><p><strong>Chapter:</strong> <a href="https:/https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53666689">Chapter 11</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin">edenevanson</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 8:38</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-17473441/afm-11">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53664886">Answers for Mary</a></p><p><strong>Chapter:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/54672433">Chapter 12</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p><strong>Readers:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin">edenevanson</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 13:46</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-17473441/afm-12">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53664886">Answers for Mary</a></p><p><strong>Chapter:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/54778774">Chapter 13</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><strong>Readers:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin">edenevanson</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenevanson/pseuds/edenevanson">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 14:32</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenevanson/pseuds/edenevanson"><strong>Downloads:</strong> </a> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-17473441/answers-for-mary-13">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53664886">Answers for Mary</a></p><p><strong>Chapter:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/54807334">Chapter 14</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin">edenevanson</a></p><p> </p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 11:20</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenevanson/pseuds/edenevanson"><strong>Downloads:</strong> </a> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-17473441/answers-for-mary-14">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53664886">Answers for Mary</a></p><p><strong>Chapter:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/55110085">Chapter 15</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin">edenevanson</a></p><p> </p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 21:11</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenevanson/pseuds/edenevanson"><strong>Downloads:</strong> </a> <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-671410176/afm15">mp3</a><br/>
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53664886">Answers for Mary</a></p><p><strong>Chapter:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/55191502#workskin">Chapter 16</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p><strong>Readers:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin">edenevanson </a>and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenevanson/pseuds/edenevanson">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p> </p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 19:58</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-671410176">ateliertamsin</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-671410176/answers-for-mary-chapter-17">Answers for Mary - Chapter 17</a></p>
</div><p> </p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53664886">Answers for Mary</a></p><p><strong>Chapter:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/55298650">Chapter 17</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p><strong>Readers:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin">edenevanson</a> [Narration, Mary Wardwell, Lilith], and</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenevanson/pseuds/edenevanson">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a> [Hilda Spellman]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/53664886">Answers for Mary</a></p><p><strong>Chapter:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459033/chapters/55469389">Chapter 18</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyou_no_Sonoko/pseuds/Jyou_no_Sonoko">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a></p><p><strong>Readers:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateliertamsin">edenevanson</a> [Narration, Mary Wardwell, Lilith], and</p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenevanson/pseuds/edenevanson">Jyou_no_Sonoko</a> [Hilda Spellman]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>